Slipstream
by candylyn
Summary: I can't, just read it. please give me feed back. And yes I am crazy.
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own the X-Men and I am not making any money from these stories. I only get the joy of messing with people's mind by doing this, hehehehehehehehe!!!!  
  
To be honest I hate Scott, the apple polisher, but I like playing devil's advocate.   
  
  
Slipstream  
  
  
  
Scott hated thunderstorms, he was never really sure way. it could have been the fact that he was a pilot and this kind of dangerous weather made it harder for him to fly. *Naw* he thought, he'd hated this kind of weather back when he was a kid.   
The light of the fridge washed over him like a mini sunrise, the cold air assaulted his bare chest. His goggles started to fog up from the cold air contacting the rather warm surface of the ruby. There was little in the fridge that interested. A bag of chips, beer, pretzles, beer,...oh apples. He reached and pulled the red sphere out of the plastic bag it had been resting. Closing the door, he rubbed the apple across his sweat pants. He had to laugh to himself, if the others had seen this he would never lived it down, he was really polishing an apple.  
They didn't understand, he had to be the way he was. One, that was just his personality, two he was team leader. Reserve and respect, he had to lead by example. Remy and Rogue got a taste of it while he was gone and they didn't like it. They were more than happy to turn both teams over to him. An odd thing crossed his mind as he took his first bite of the apple, Jubilee. The visiting runt was leader of Generation X now. Sean had filed him in.  
Turns out that the kid was playing them all for fools, she was a master tactician, who knew. Sean had to admit that the little firecracker only stepped up when the ideas the others were too dangerous or outragous , which it seemed had been a lot recently.  
He couldn't imagine her leading anything, except maybe Wolverine to an early grave. The way he worried about that girl was legendary.  
He sat at the kitchen table and continued to take bites out of the apple. There'd be a flash of thunder here and there be nothing too strange or loud. He could feel Jean asleep, he smiled at the thought of her. In a flash of thunder he thought he saw something at the other end of the kitchen, or someone.   
He hoped up and stalked over to the area and there was nothing. Turning he shock his head at his own paranoia and returned to champing the apple. Another flash of lightening, he heard a group of people talking. It was more of a wave, like at a stadium during a game or something but he knew he'd heard that.  
Fingering his sleeping goggles he moved about the house. Everyone was asleep, there were no t.v.s on, no radios...Maybe being possessed by Apocolypse was starting to catch up with him, he frowned at the thought.  
He'd finished the apple and throw away the core. He was starting to get sleepy again, he unconscienciously hummed,"Oops, I did it again" and started for his room.  
Another flash of thuner and lightening, he could fell the house rumble a little. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and waited for it to quiet down again.. He turned to go upstairs, a bundle was rolling down the stairs, fast.  
He dove out the way and landed near the front door. He looked over at where what ever it was should have landed and saw movement.  
"AWEE, man," an angry voice protested as it started to it's feet. Scott leapt to his feet and turned on the lights in the foyer. He looked back over at he steps, a young woman dreesed in a black tee and blue jeans with a rather large gun was sheilding her eyes. Scott's hero brain cells activated, he charged her and disarmed her with a move that looked like something out of "Matrix". Tackling her down to the ground, he pined her hands above her head. She struggled, she was a strong little thing.   
He looked down at his prisoner, curiously. She was of asian ancestory, but there was a coloring of european in her features and those spectatular green eyes of hers. It was then that he noticed she was young, very young maybe 16. He looked over at the gun and wondered why she was there. He raised off her, but kept her hands above her head. it was easy, the little thing was only about 5'1", he was 6'2" he had her by a foot.  
"Get off me,"she demanded, loudly. He'd wanted to laugh at her futile struggle, one of his hands had both her wrists. She raised her head up to look at him and spit. The bulk of it landed on his visor. She looked at him her defiance turned into a hystrical fear all of a sudden. He stood there looking at with his best poker face. If not for the gun this would be a truely funny situation.  
*Scott, what's wrong*, Jean's sleepy voice entered his mind?  
*Well I have a little girl with a big gun down here,* he returned with a slight giggle in his voice. Jean didn't even bother to ask and exited her room while trying to wrap her rob around herself. She sent out messages to everyone to get up and go downstairs.  
Once the group gathered in the foyer Scott had tied her feet and hand. The girl was in a state of shock and upon closer investigation she was injuried. A busted lip and cuts on her hands and a slash in her black shirt, made with percision. Beast carried her down to Medlab. She 'd stopped struggling long before the group gathered, she'd given up to early for Scott's taste.   
She co-operated with Beast while patched her up, but she never made eye contact with any of them. Jean, Betsy and the Professor had all tried to scan her but she had a psy shield up and a strong one.   
"What's your name, Honey," Betsy finally asked?  
"I..I can't..." she looked so afraid but Betsy got the feeling that she was not screamed of them or the situation she was in, it was something else that was upsetting her, making her nervous.  
"Fine, we'll let the police find out your name," she crossed her arms and left Warren's side to place the call. The girl had a gun and somehow broke into the house without three trained psychics and Scott roaming the halls,their was nothing for them to do. Betsy really didn't want to call the police until they got to the bottom of all this but she could tell that the girl was not going to talk.  
Before Betsy could make it to the phone it exploded into splinters,"No I don't think so," the girl said. "My name is Elizabeth." Betsy looked over at Warren, he looked at her and she sat down in a chair, in silence. "Don't worry I won't hurt any of you," she said sadly, still unable to look anyone in the face.  
They'd decided not to call the police on her, she was mutant of considerable powers, she may not go along with that. At this point Jubilee went over to the girl with a sandwich, peanut butter and jelly.   
"I know you must be hungry," Jubilee said softly with a big happy smile. The girl allowed her eyes to bounce between Jubilee and the sandwich. "There's a glass of milk in it too if ya want."  
That was all the girl needed to hear, she snatched up the sandwich and Jubilee, pleased that she'd managed to get the girl to eat, placed the milk on the night table.  
In Hank's office he was breifing the still awake X-Men, Storm, Wolverine, Jean, Scott, Warren, Betsy, and the Professor. "Like I said her vitals are normal, she will recover from her flesh wounds, but there is something wrong."  
"A temperal cell embalance," Jean said.   
"Yes my dear Jean, like Bishop, just weaker," Beast added.  
"Why weaker," Wolverine asked?  
"Possibly because she is from a future directly possible for this timeline or she is from the direct future of us." The room fell silent.  
"Also, as for her showing up here, my well educated guess, based on her reaction to everyone, I think she may live here...in the future any way. I'm running test against our database to see if she is alive now, the small amount of variations in her cells tells me she maybe a newborn or about five years from being born. It is still worth a shot. " The room fell silent again.  
Jubilee watched the girl distory the sandwich and swell the milk in whole gulp. *EWW*, Jubilee thought,*she eats like Logan.* The girl looked up Jubilee, it took another second for the girl to flip out. It was like she'd seen a ghost.   
"THIS AIN'T HAPPENING,"she yelled repeatedly!!! Jubilee back away as the other X-Men re-entered the room. The girl was powering up for something, the air in the room swirled into a massive vortex, Scott tosted a glance at Storm,"I can't do anything this is not a weather related...."Storm's voice faded in the sounds of lightening and energy that radiated from the girl.  
A white light mysteriously appeared before them, Gateway stepped out. He reached up and pulled the possessed girl in to the vortex and they disappeared.  
The room returned to normal . They all looked at each other, she was gone, they'd sort it out in the morning.   
  
THE NEXT MORNING....  
  
Hank entered his office after surveying the damage brought upon his lab the night before. He sat back in his chair behind his desk. Shaking his head he snorted a gentle laugh.   
*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP..." his computer had been left onlast night, in the middle of all that confusion it didn't surprise him. Something had finished processing, the tests he ran on the girl last night. Pressing "F1" the screen scrolled for a minute and came to rest on:  
IDENTITY OF SUBJECT-UNKNOWN.  
IDENTITY OF SUBJECT BIOLOGICAL PARENTS -KNOWN.  
"Fascinating,"he said leaning forward on to his desk. He again he pressed "F1". The screen scrolled again and came to rest. His breathing quickened, if not for the fur he was sure he was red with something between anger and fear. The screen read:  
SUBJECT BIOLOGICAL FATHER- SCOTT SUMMERS  
SUBJECT BIOLOGICAL MOTHER-JUBILATION LEE..............  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The X-Men do not belong to me, I am not making any money by doing this.  
  
  
WARNING: there are some graphic emergency room type discriptions.  
  
  
  
Slipstream 2  
  
Hank's mind was swirling, like the sensation of falling when you're just about to drift asleep. The screen saver pooped up, hiding the text that had chilled him so.  
*How could this be, Jubilation and Scott have a child?* He jiggled the mouse to clear the screen saver, but there was nothing underneith. He shot up in his seat and feverishly began typing command codes. Still nothing happened, not only was the test results gone, but the whole program as well. He leapt from his seat and re-entered the lab, he had to find her sample. Looking through the mess that was left from last night, he found the test tube that had contained her specimen. To his dismay it had been smashed and the contents mixed with other liquid samples now on the floor. His heart sank, in all the mayham of last night, they must have gotten knocked over.   
*Hank I need to see you in my Ready Room,* the Professor entered his mind and a deep dread set in...   
After, ten minutes Hank entered Charles' Ready Room, the Professor could feel the gentle blue giant's hesitation. "Is something wrong Beast," the Professor asked, concern peppering his gentle voice?  
"Yes, Professor, something is extremely wrong," Hank responded as he sank into the plush leather chair directly in front of Charles' desk.  
"I ran a series of DNA test on our guest, Elizabeth, before the young woman disappeared last night. As I explained she was temperally displaced, but there was something else that didn't come to my attention until this morning," he lowered his head into his interwoven fingers. His eloquent vocabulary was failing him, the words he needed to explain would not come.  
"Hank," Charles, whispered," What did you find?"  
"Her parents," Hank's answer was deadpan," according to the test results her parents are Scott and our little Jubilee."  
The Professor's eyes widened, he reclined limp back in his hoverchair. He was lost in what he'd just heard. "Jubilee...and Scott? How," the Professor's face was twisted with confusion.  
"That I don't know, but according to the first test her cell harmonics were close to someone from this timeline, someone that was either extremely young now or soon to be born within the next five years. I started a search for a gene match on her using the data base we retrieved the last time we had a confrontation with Sinister. Last night the program was still running, this morning it found it's match. She was not in the data base but her parents were."  
"Hank, I..." The Professor started but his words got lost in his disbelief.  
"It becomes even more complicated by the issue of my system failure and the distruction of her specimen in the choas of last night," Hank added, his irritation growing.  
"Do we tell them," the Professor's question was more ritorical than anything else. The two men sat in silence trying to think. This situation was touchy at best. With no further details and no way to gather them, they had little information to help them decide what to do.   
"Hank is it possible that the program and data base you ran her sample against had been damaged by the electrical storm she started in the lab last night?" Hank's head shot up, upon hearing the possible explanation.  
"It is possible that her 'display' may have had an adverse effect on the equipment, extremely possible," Hank and the Professor looked each other in the eye. There were too many unknowns in this. To tell Scott, Jean, and Jubilee could have dire reprecussions in so many ways.  
"We can't tell them, Professor, we can't. As much as I want to, as much as I want to get to the bottom of all of this, we may make things worse by our own investigation," the Professor knew he was right. Cable and Bishop had intervined in the events that lead up to their horrific futures, and no one is really sure if their intervention helped or hurt. There was also the issue of wether or not the test was actually valid. This was best left alone.  
  
  
Sometime later.....  
  
Jean sat quiet in the nursery with her one week old son, Christian, peacfully sleeping in her arms. He'd not slept through one single night since he'd been born. The sun filtered through the lace that adorned the window, *All is right with the world* she thought with a sleepy smile.   
"BEEEEPBEEEEEPBEEEEP," a soft alarm went off, she exhailed sadly. She only sat there, the Professor would tell her soon enough if he needed her. She peeked down at Christian, thankful that the alarm had not awakened him. Hank passed by the opened door of the nursery, and caught sight of Jean rocking the baby. For a moment the feeling of relief he'd known by deciding not to tell the team, a few months ago, about "Elizabeth's" mother and father entered his worried soul. Something else now troubled him, he feared that his silence may have had a price as well, the life of a close friend.   
Jean's tired mind caught a stray thought coming from the door.  
"Hank," she said softly,"what's going on?"  
He pushed the door a little, she could fell a wrenching pain deep inside his heart. "Hank," she pushed?  
"The Massachusetts Academy was attacked this morning," he announced with a heavy heart.  
"Oh my God, " at that Jean gracefully rose out of the rocker and put Christian in his crib.  
"Do not worry, as soon as we know anything I will contact you," Hank said.  
She lowered herself back down on the rocker as Hank disappered out the door. A few others raced by, soon a peacful silence ruled the house once more.  
Christian was still asleep when the Blackbird returned. The suffering hit her first, followed by pain and death. She looked over at her son and then at the door, grabbing the radio monitor she ran from the room.   
All their thoughts were centered in medlab, in a mad confusion. The closer she drew to the medical wing the more the floor was coated in a thick layer of blood. "Oh God," she said aloud and quickened her pace.  
The doors slid open onto mayhem, in one corner there was a stretcher with a body covered by a bloody sheet. All five observation beds were full, three had blood soaked sheets completely covering those on them. Paige Guthrie ,Husk, laid on the one closest to the stretcher, the monitors were not on and she was not moving. Her stomach had been riped open, her left arm a bloody stump. Jean's mind bordered on hysterical.  
"No Logan get out of here," Bobby pushes the feral Canadian towards the door.  
"GRRRRRAWWWWWWWLLL," he barked and pushed his team mate to the floor!!  
Jean reached out to Logan, not to his mind but to his body. She froze him in place, slowly she lifted him off the floor and floated him over to her.  
Unceremoniuosly she dropped him to the floor in front of her and locked the reinforced adamantium door. He was covered with blood and his clothing had been shreaded.  
*Logan*, she called to his mind, he was so close to a completely feral state she was afraid he'd not be able to speak.  
"Jean," he said in a whisper,"Jean she can't die, not 'cause o'me," Logan spiraled into tears on the floor. Never had she seen him like this before. She sat next to him on the bloody river that was the floor and craddled him.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The X-Men don't belong to me, nor am I making any money by doing these stories.  
  
  
Warning, violence.  
  
  
  
  
The slipstream 3  
  
  
"Two broken ribs, a punctured lung,..... massive blood loss, multiple concussions, a compound fracture in her right arm, and..." Hank stopped himself from reading of Jubilee's injuries. The team only sat in a morbid silence, there were a few gasps for air in fleeting attempts to gain control of flaming emotions.  
"As for the other children I will have to complete a full..." he could not say it, not with Sam Guthrie sitting only a few feet away from him. The word autopsy, would not even form in his mind," a Full examination, to determine..what ," Hank's vocabulary left him.  
"Thank you Beast," the Professor could no longer watch his friend and comrad suffer through his section of the briefing.   
"This is what we know," Scott stood stone faced trying not to be overpowered by what he had to say, reserve, he had to remain reserved.  
"At 0720 hours this morning we received a distress call from the Massachuetts Academy sent by Monet St. Croix," he paused at her name, her's had been the first body he found, slumped over the security control panel in the basement of the school."We were informed that the school was being attacked by four Sentinals." The room remained quiet, for those who had been there to witness the carnage this was a return to hell, for those who had not, this was an unwanted visit there.  
"We lost communications with the school at 0721 hours this morning and upon our arrival we discovered that students codenamed Skin, M,Chamber, Penance, Artie, Leech, and Synch had been..., were causalties of the assualt. Banshee is still missing. Emma Frost, Jubilation Lee and Paige Guthrie were the only survivors. Emma and Paige's conditions were dire, Jubilation had lost a great deal of blood, but was still conscience." With that Scott glanced up at Sam, the poor man's head was almost between his knees, he quietly sobbed as Meltdown tried to comfort him.  
"When we arrived three sentinals seemed to be distoryed and according to Jubilee the largest one ran off in a northerly direction. After surveying the house and grounds, one of the sentinals reactivated and targetted Logan, at that point Jubilation positioned herself..." Logan rose, grunted and stormed out. Scott stopped speaking until the man left the room," she positioned herself in front of Logan and fired a rather strong plasmic blast, but the Sentinal was able to return fire and she recieved the full blunt of the blast." He held his head up almost proud.  
" Emma 'left' us on the way here, Paige shortly after we arrived, Jubilee is in medlab her condition is at best critical. We don't know who sent the Sentinals or if they are, again, under direction from a Mastermold unit. If we hear anything else you will be informed, until then keep a heads up, people." The group began to scatter.   
Storm, Kitty, and Peter were the first to leave, Sam and Meltdown just sat there, Remy and Rogue joined them in an attempt to calm the poor boy down. Hank muttered something about contacting Bishop, to the Professor and they left. "I Have to call Warren," Betsy whispered to Scott, "He'll want to know."  
Jean walked over to her husband and embraced him in her arms. "Scott, it's going to be..."   
"BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM," the loudest explotion either of them had ever heard rocked the house. They looked at each other and the same dreaded thought filled them, the Sentinals had come for them.   
Jean and Scott ran from the room, Kitty and Peter were laying on the floor trying to get their barings. There were sounds of footsteps and yelling, Jean could hear Wolverine grawling for all he was worth.   
Fires had started to break out. "CHRISTIAN!" Jean's heart raced, she had to get to her son. She looked at Scott, "Go," he yelled back to her and disappeared in the smoke and choas.  
She'd made it to the second floor nursery, Hank was coming out with the child safely in his arms," They need you Jean,as soon as I have secured him in Medlab and checked on Jubilee, I will join you," Her face was twisted with fear and angst, but she agreed. Hank quickly vanished in the thick smoke. She trusted Hank to protect him, but for peace of mind she locked onto her son telepathicly.  
As she arrived outside there were four Sentinals, two were little more than scrap metal, Wolverine was battle dancing with the third and the rest of the team was dealing with the forth and largest. Storm had left the battle, the house was on fire, she hovered above it. Dark rain clouds quickly filled the once empty summer night sky and rain seemed to swallow the house.   
Joining Scott's side Jean watch Logan make short work of his Sentinal. He was angry, they all were. Wolverine's victim spun on it's only leg and haphazardly fired a shot toward the house. The wing of the mansion that housed med lab exploded in a brilliant red flash. Jean's heart almost jumped out her body, she could no longer feel the baby. She scanned the house, she could no longer feel any of them.   
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH," her voice cut through to everyone, even the enraged Logan. She fell to her knees craddling her head. Scott ran into the house, but the fire was too strong, too hot. He could go no further than the foyer before he passed out. Storm instensified her efforts to put out the fire.  
The Professor who had been thrown from his hover chair during the battle tried to crawl towards Jean. He could feel the walls in her mind falling, the same walls every human being puts up to keep their more Neanderthal instincts in check. Rage, hate, loss of self control. The walls that held them in check for her were gone...only the Dark Pheonix remained. She extended a fire talon towards both sentinals and they exploded into dime size pieces. X-Men scattered everywhere trying to avoid the fallout.  
In a fire flash of light the rest of Jean's body ignited into the hellish firebird. *Betsy,* the Professor called to the ninja Psylocke who was frozen with fear at the sight of this evil reborn. *Betsy, something has happened to Christian, Jean has lost control, we must help her regain it*, he ordered. Still terrorified Betsy linked with Charles and they attempted to invade Jean's distructive psyche.  
She laughted as she realized that they were there, trying to violate her mind. She sent out a psychic wave, instantly ripping both Betsy and Charles' minds to shred.   
The sounds of sirens filled the air, ten police cars pulled up in front of the mansion. Like ants, the officers exited their cars and took defensive positions. They'd received calls about giant robots flying this way, nothing about a firewoman.  
Again she laughted, she reached out with a talon and the gathering of police exploded.  
"Ah, Jeannie, wha'cha have to go an do that fer," Logan mournfully muttered.   
Storm turned her attentions on Jean, a lightening bolt struck the Pheonix, but she seemed unaffected. She only turned and telekenticly flung Ororo against a large tree some distance away. Remy, Rogue, and Cannonball attempted to charge her, but she shooed them away like bothersome flies. They had distracted her enough for Peter Rasputin to launch Logan at her. With claws extended he slashed her in the back. She screamed and fell from the sky like a comet. Logan landed in front of her and took a defensive stance,"Don't make me do this Jeannie," he gruffed.  
"Don't make you do what, die," the haunting voice made his throat go dry. She raised a flaming hand in his direction. It was then that a white vortex appeared between them, Gateway stood in front of the Dark Pheonix defiantly, Jubilee and the baby lay still on the ground behind him with Beast attending to them.   
She backed away from Gateway, powering down to an orange glow she stared at the broken and bandaged eighteen year old and the sleeping infant.  
The evil laughter filled her, the Pheonix was in complete control. The flames around her ignited once more, she rose into the air and began to reach a talon down toward Jubilee and the baby. "NOOO," Rogue screamed as she tried to get to her feet. Logan charged forward, he'd planned on returning the favor Jubilee had done for him earlier and block the shot, but before he could, the woman stiffened. "AHHHHHH!" her painful wail threw Logan off balance and he tripped to the ground. A red beam emerged from her chest, punching it's way from the back of her body. Logan followed the beam to it's origins, the doorway of the house, Scott Summers' ruby quartz visor.  
The fire glow around Jean blinked into oblivion and she fell to the ground with a dull thud. The hole in her chest was not bleeding, the laser blast had cauterized the wound when it was made. Scott walked over to his wife, collecting her up in his arms, he'd noticed her body had already started to grow cold.   
  
  
  
Conclusion  
  
  
"Not today Scott Summers, not today,"Jubilee's face was twisted with rage. She pushed past a sea of party goers and slamed straight into Cable.  
"What's your hurry," He said with a smirk," you almost ran me and the kid over." He stood holding Christian, she wanted to laugh when she saw that both he and Chris were wearing brightly colored cone birthday hats.  
"I am going to kill, your Father," she said with as much attitude as she could muster.  
"He didn't show for the party," Cable asked with concern in his voice?  
"Nope, Chris only turns two once he should be here," she smiled at the little boy safe and happy in his much older brother's metal arm. Over the past two years, Jubilee had been like a mother to the boy, and nursemaid to a brooding Scott Summers.  
"I thought he was getting better," Cable's voice darkened?  
"He was, last week I hardly saw Chris, between taking walks, going to the movies, and just playin' around Scott had him," she crossed her arm and pouted. Cable only shock his head, he stiffled a laugh. She'd been good to his family since Jean died, she'd lost her own team, the Professor, and some how the little firecracker had single handed stopped the X-Men, and namely Scott Summers from exploding, he was greatful to say the least.  
He turned the baby over to her, closing his eyes for a minute, he felt his way to his father's mind. The library, Scott was in the library.  
She handed the birthday boy back to his brother and charged off, "Don't you want to take him, it may help your case," Cable yelled after her?  
"Not with the language I'm gonna use," she shot back. Cable looked over at Kurt who'd witness the whole thing and they both laughted.  
"Look out Scotty, hell hath no fury like an angry Jubilee," Cable whispered. Beast had also heard the exchange and took of for the library.  
"SCOTT, damn it..." her voice echoed through out the great book-lined room. She recieved no answer. She finally found him daydreaming in a lounge chair towards the back.  
Over the past two years, Jubilee had come to know the pain and guilt that lived on Scott's face. The pain from losing his wife, the guilt from being the one who killed her. It was there when he came down for breakfast, it was there when he excused himself for bed after dinner. This face was new to her,it had started to emerge only a few eeks ago, he looked simply lost. No pain, no guilt, just something odd and distant. It didn't matter, he had a responsibility to be at his son's party and this year he was going to be there.  
"Hey, Cyke," she stormed towards him," your son needs you!"  
"Chris fine with you and Cable," he returned with little emotion. Before he could turn his head to look at her, his face had been soundly and impressively slapped.   
She almost knocked off his visor," What the ..."  
"Look Pal, I have tried real hard with you, but your son needs YOU, not me, not Cable, not Storm, he NEEDS his father," her breathing was heavy, her fist clinched. If not for the respect she once had for him she would have cleaned the floor with his face.  
Scott sat looking dazed, *she was right* he thought. The spot she'd slapped redened, she wanted just to let it hurt, she just couldn't. "I am sorry," she said sworely as she rubbed his cheek. He took her hand into his and kissed the back of it.  
"Thanks J," he said in the calm voice she'd not heard for two years, his real voice. She smiled and yanked at him. "Come on Summers, I got your favorite ice cream," she pulled at him, but he would not budge. *Not this again* she thought fearing he'd relapsed into his guilt mode. She turned to face him and he was smiling at her like he was the devil. She stared at him for a long moment, too long of a moment, his face relaxed and he returned her soft gaze. She sighed and they both left the library hand in hand.   
Hank came from out of the library office, having witnessed the scene. His mind travelled back to a night three years ago when a young woman fell down the stares and awoke him to a small piece of a greater knowledge. He had wondered many night's since Jean's death, would his friend still be here if he had told them everything about Elizabeth? Most likely not, he reasoned. The attacks had been planned by a Mastermold unit looking to kill off the X-Men. It would have hunted Jean and the others down anyway? Jean's rage had distoryed the Mastermold Sentinal during the battle.   
He went over to the window and watched as friends and loved ones sang happy birthday to the youngest in the Summers' clan. Jubilee stood off to the side until Scott and Cable dragged her up next to the birthday boy and all four of them blew out the candles. The crowd cheered.  
An odd smile graced his lips, he'd made the right choice by keeping "Elizabeth"s secret to himself. Looking out again, he caught an exchange of long and sweet glances between Jubilee and Scott; he knew it would only be a matter of time before they'd be singing Happy Birthday to Elizabeth. 


End file.
